Everlasting Candy
by Cap'n BlackRose
Summary: follows 2005 movie and AUish: Willy has been working on a candy for years. 15 to be exact. he finally finishes it, and realizes hust how close he and Charlie have grown. WillyCharlie


A/N: I just saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It was great! And this idea so would not leave me alone.

**Alternate ending to the end of the movie.**

**Being as I've no idea how old Charlie or Willyactually are, I'm gonna say Charlie is ten, and Wonka is going to be thirty.**

Well, that's all I can think of, so uh…Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Everlasting Candy

* * *

Charlie stared at Willy Wonka and the glass elevator, imagining the huge factory and all its wonderful smells, the Oompa Loompas and their entertaining songs, and all the food and candies he cold ever wish to have. Then he looked back at his family. His small destitute family in their pitifully small house, cabbage stew for dinner everyday, a hole in the roof right over his room, and the love they held for him.

"Charlie," his mother started gently, "We want what is best for you. Go with him." She told her son, tears forming in her eyes.

"But mom, what about you all?" he immediately asked. "I was going to get a job in a few years to help."

"Charlie, your mother is right. We want what is best for you." His beloved Grandpa Joe interrupted him. "Go with Mr. Wonka."

Charlie stared one more time, torn, at Wonka who still stood in his elevator with the doors open, and his supporting yet teary family. Finally, he hugged each and every one of his family members, kissing them on the cheek as well. When he reached his grandpa Joe, he heard the whispered words in his ears;_ you make that man look like an infant when it comes to making candies! I expect a letter every week. You'll do good Charlie. We love you. _Finally done, he then stepped into the glass elevator that Wonka still held open for him.

"Family is not needed." Wonka said with a nod as they were taking off. "Always telling you what to do and smothering you in their orders. Family inhibits the imagination!" Wonka said with another nod, this one a tad more violent.

Staring miserably at his feet Charlie just nodded. _I'll send money to them. I'm sure Mr. Wonka won't mind that._ "Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as he looked up into the elder man's face.

"Yes my dear boy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm your, partner in this now. Right?" At Wonka's nod and rather flamboyant, _Of course!_ He continued, "Could I send money to my family?" and held his breathe.

Wonka's eyes widened in surprise. Then he brought up a hand to his lips and lowered his head in contemplation. _I want the boy in my factory. I need him until my latest candy is perfected, if it's perfected in my lifetime. I need an heir in case. But he actually cares for his family! That's unexpected, and, weird,_ Looking up from his thoughts, Wonka looked down at Charlie's hopeful face. "Well, if it will make you happy, I suppose you can send them a small amount a week," he trailed off, uncertain.

"Thank you Mr. Wonka!" Charlie happily blurted out. He would've hugged the man, but he didn't forget how odd Wonka was about being touched.

Smiling back a tentative grin, Wonka looked down at his factory that was now right below them, and directly at the small Oompa Loompa that was waving small orange traffic directors. "Ah! Such clever little fellows they are!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed happily.

Charlie stepped out the glass elevator when they finally landed and gazed about his new home. Startled out of his thoughts as he watched as one of the Oompa Loompas climbed in and took off. He turned to Wonka, "What now?"

Wonka turned and looked at his small charge. "Now? We go find you a nice room." Nodding, he looked the scrawny boy over once more. "And get you some proper clothes, and a large meal! I can't have you going around looking like I starve you!"

Charlie followed his new mentor, Willy Wonka, into the huge factory, a smile seemed permanently attached to his features. _Life will be great! And I'll be able to send everyone money. Their life will be great too!_

* * *

The years had passed swiftly with new candies leaving the factory and becoming wildly popular, and Charlie grew. Charlie stepped from his room for the new day, decked in the clothes he'd been wearing for the past ten years. Washing them between uses of course!

A pair of black boots under black pants with lime green pen stripping, a black collared shirt under a lime green vest, and a thigh length jacket that matched his pants. On top of his head, was a rather odd hat, or odd in our opinions, in Wonka and Charlie's opinions it was perfectly normal. The hat was the same black and pen stripped green materiel with a rather attractive lime green ribbon around it. A large brim flopped about as he moved his head and covered most his hair that he usually kept in a bun. And a black cane with a lime green topper on it, completed his daily appearance.

If one looked at the odd clothing and beyond, they would see how much an effect Willy Wonka had had on the boy. Odd in his mannerisms and slightly flamboyant in his body movements he certainly stood out if he went outside the factory, which was very rare. He didn't stand out as much as his mentor did, but still.

It was his eyes that attracted you the most though. A brilliant blue that reflected in them just how much of a happy life he had, a constant spark of liveliness was present, and a smile always on his face. He hadn't exactly grown out of his childhood yet, even though he was of twenty years. He felt no concern about that though. Look at his mentor who was of forty years this past spring!

Wonka throughout the ten years hadn't changed at all. It positively confounded Charlie how the man did it. He had asked once, and Wonka had managed to side step all his questions. But had answered rather mysteriously, 'It's the candy. Does a wonder for the body! Still needs a bit of work though,' before the man had flounced off. The one change of Wonka in the past ten years was that he finally allowed for Charlie to touch him. No more did he cringe away from the casual touches of everyday life.

Shaking his head in amusement at the man he lived with, Charlie headed to the post office the Oompa Loompas ran. When he reached the room, he pulled from his waist pocket a letter addressed to his, now, very small family that held a letter and a check. His four grandparents had passed away in the last ten years. Handing the letter to the small men, he smiled to them and left.

"Charlie!" a jubilant voice called out.

Turning, he saw none other that Willy Wonka coming towards him, a large, almost childish, smile on the man's face. "Yes, Willy?" he asked, grinning. The fact that the man's name was William and he refused to answer to his full name was just infantile, but rather funny.

"Oh, I did it Charlie! It's finally perfect! I've been working on it for years! Before you even came to the factory! It finally won't wear off after you eat it!" Wonka was speaking rapidly, eyes shinning with delight as he dragged his younger partner off to the Inventing Room. "I haven't had a chance to move it yet from the Inventing Room yet. I just had to show you immediately after I finished it and was sure it wouldn't wear off!"

"Willy, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked with a small smile as he continued allow himself to be dragged to the Inventing Room.

"The Everlasting Candy! I've been working on it close to fifteen years!" they reached the door and while Willy was still bobbing about, Charlie shook his head and opened the door for the two of them. Entering the room, Willy took hold of his arm once more and dragged his over to a corner in the room. "This candy will not be for sale." The man informed him, calming down and looking seriously at the large machine. "This candy is not to leave the factory."

"Such a secret candy Willy?" Charlie teased momentarily. "What's it do?" he asked as he picked up a small square of squishy red candy.

"Remember that question you asked about five years ago. Why I hadn't changed at all?" Willy asked, a sly gleam appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, you had me confused and angry after you wouldn't answer what candy had to do…" he suddenly trailed off, eyes widening almost comically wide. "Willy, did you do what I think you did?" he whispered, awed.

"Depends on what you think I did." The man teased with a smirk on his face.

"Did you find the secret to immortality?" Charlie asked, staring at the candy, turning it in his fingers, smelling it, feeling it.

"Oh we _could _die if we fell from something high, if we were mortally harmed, if a mad ax man broke in. But otherwise, yes, it stops the aging process." Willy told him, standing behind him and gazing reverently at the small candy that Charlie still held in his hand. "Eat it,"

"What?" Charlie looked up, startled to find his mentor so close.

"Eat it. We would never die unless we wanted to. We would live for eons. Continue to make the best candy in the world." _We could live with each other forever._ Willy tacked on in his mind.

Over the past ten years, as Willy had ceased aging as he continued to experiment with the candy, he had watched Charlie grow. And grow the boy had. He was still rather small, ten years of near starvation had given him a permanently small frame, but the boy had filled out, and had kept himself fit. Willy still remembered an incident that had happened about five years ago that had brought to his attention just how beautifully Charlie was growing, and just how lonely he had been.

**They were checking on the chocolate falls. A routine check to make sure everything was functioning correctly. Willy was checking the machinery, and Charlie was checking to see just how much chocolate was being used, and when they would need to replace some of it. Of course Oompa Loompas usually did this, but Charlie insisted on doing something to help. Willy finished with a bit of maintenance with the machines and watched Charlie measure the depth of chocolate before and after the tube came by to collect chocolate.**

**Charlie sat watching the tube collect chocolate. Right after it was done, he quickly placed the measuring stick in the chocolate. Pulling it out just as quickly, he regarded the two different depths. Turning to a paper pad beside him, he quickly wrote down the depths.**

**Willy wondered over to Charlie and looked down at the pad of paper beside his charge, staring down at the neat writing and perfect calculations. It was obvious that Charlie hadn't heard him. **

**Charlie stood, putting his hat back on and turned around. Seeing Willy there startled him. He jumped back automatically. And his feet met nothing. With a strangled yelp, down into the chocolate river he toppled. Surfacing, he dragged himself up on the shore. When he finally was sitting, he licked chocolate from his lips and swallowed, being careful not to spit any out in the river or into the 'grass'. "Thank-you Willy." He grumbled as he stood, covered in chocolate. "I've always wanted to do that," he muttered as he tugged his hat from his head. Then he pulled his coat, vest, and shirt off. "Here." He shoved the soiled clothes into Willy's hands. "Those are ruined. I'm not wearing that back to my room. They'll get chocolate all over the factory halls and in my room. It's bad enough I have to walk around in pants covered in chocolate." Sighing and licking dripping chocolate from his lips, he looked at his stunned mentor. "I'm off to take a shower now."**

**Willy had watched with wide eyes as the boy stripped his clothes off. Finally, he was shaken out of his reverie as wet clothes were shoved in arms. Hearing the boy mumble something about a shower as he stalked off, Willy felt his cheeks flush. And not in embarrassment. He had felt his blood flow start to change, heading down. Cheeks reddening even more, this time in embarrassment, he dropped the clothes and made a rather hurried retreat to his room. The Oompa Loompas would get the clothes and make sure a new set was in Charlie's rooms. **

**When he reached his room, he hurried into his bathroom and went into the shower. There he paused. It had been so long since he had had to do something like this. He had almost forgotten what to do. Shaking his head, he reached a tentative hand downwards. Half and hour later he left his bathroom, clean and rather embarrassed at himself. **

**After that, he continued to watch Charlie. Obsessing over the boy. He had even asked the boy one time over dinner what love was. He had heard the boy use the word in referral to his family and the factory, and the life he now had. And after hearing the rather vague description of what it felt like to love and what it was, Willy was convinced he loved Charlie, and not in a way that he loved his factory or his Oompa Loompas. He knew the boy loved him as a mentor. Charlie had told him that much. How to change that love into a different kind of love though, had Willy stumped for the most part. So he started allowing touches. Casual everyday touches. A slap on the back for a good job, teasing shoves or punches. But he had no idea from there.**

"Eat it," he urged again as Charlie still stared at the candy.

Charlie stared at the candy. _If I eat this, I'll spend the rest of my life twenty years old and with Willy._ Charlie pondered on this. Willy Wonka had been one constant in his life forever. Wonka was always there and always made candy. Charlie had always loved the man. As a boy, he had loved the man because of the delicious chocolate that he made. When he 'won' the factory, he loved the man as a mentor. But now, he wasn't so sure. When he thought back to his home life, he still remembered how his parents had looked at each other, had supported each other, and had acted around each other. As a boy he had thought it gross. But now, he thought it endearing. He then realized he was starting to act around Willy, how his mother had acted around his father. _Am I in love with this man?_ He wondered, startled. He thought back over everything in the past years. His feelings had been changing and he hadn't even known it! _Willy is the only person I've seen besides Oompa Loompas in the past ten years though,_ thinking of other people, he shuddered when he thought of other people touching him. A girl touching him. Spending time with a girl like he spent with Willy. Listening to a woman prattle on about clothes and children. _Ack!_ "Cheers to life forever, eh Willy?" he said wryly as he popped the small gummy into his mouth.

"Yay!" Willy cheered childishly. "Forever with you, the Oompa Loompas, our factory, and chocolate!" he said as he slung an arm about his partner.

Smiling, Charlie leaned slightly into the embrace. "Yeah, forever together,"

* * *

A few weeks Charlie woke gasping from his slumber. _What a dream,_ he thought to himself as he gazed at the tent that was in the middle of his sheets. Right between his legs. Sighing, he got up and headed into his bathroom. Turning on warm water, he stepped into the water. Closing his eyes, he reached down and thought of Willy. Smiling and happy. Kissing him. Touching him. Inside of him.

Willy came to Charlie's door and knocked, bobbing up and down on his toes as he hummed a tune, thinking of a new confection to make. Waiting for a few moments, he stopped his movements and thoughts, frowning when the young man didn't answer. It was late and Charlie was usually up by now and done eating breakfast with him, ready to head to the Inventing Room. From behind the door, he heard a rather loud sound. He immediately worried. Not thinking at all, he swiftly unlocked the door with a key from his key ring. Entering the room, he heard water running and softer sounds. Not yet making the connection he started to the bathroom to make sure Charlie was ok. What he heard next made his eyes widen and his pants grow agonizingly tight.

"_Willy_!" Charlie's voice gasped from behind the closed bathroom door.

Pale face brightening, as he finally knew what was keeping Charlie, Willy thought on the implications this brought. Before he became to lost in his thoughts, he heard the water shut off. Panicking, he tried to leave. Just as reached the door, he heard a startled gasp from behind him. Cringing, he turned around a found a humiliated Charlie clothed only in a loosely tied robe.

_He heard me!_ Was the only thing echoing in his mind. "Willy," he started after licking his lips, cheeks still a fiery red. "How, ah, long have you been in here?" he asked delicately.

"Uhm," he couldn't even speak. The pale skin exposed by the robe captivated him. He was still lost in the sound of Charlie's voice as he had gasped his name in the shower.

"Leave please," Charlie murmured, looking at a point just over Willy's hat.

"Charlie," Willy began as inched closer to the younger man.

"Leave please," Charlie murmured once again, resolutely staring up and over Willy's hat at the wall.

"No Charlie. We need to talk." Willy said as he stepped ever closer, eyes taking in the pale, thin but built body of Charlie.

"We can talk later. Leave." This time it was said more firmly. Not even being masked as a request now.

"No Charlie," Willy said once more, now right in front of the smaller man.

Charlie's eyes jerked forward when he finally noticed how close Willy had gotten to him. He started to move back, but was stopped by Willy's hands grabbing his arms. Eyes widening, he finally looked into- for once- serious violet eyes. "I'm sorry Willy," he whispered as he looked down.

Willy looked down at the blue eyes. "For what?" he asked, a small grin appearing upon his face. A grin to cover his nervousness.

Charlie knew that smile. A smile Willy used to cover his nervousness. A smile Willy used when he was uncomfortable with something. "Don't play dumb." He bit out harshly, an ominous frown darkening his features.

"Tell me what there is to be sorry about." Willy demanded. But before Charlie could answer, Willy brought his mouth down upon Charlie's, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt Charlie stiffen in his grasp. From shock he hopped. Deciding to test how far he could get, he quickly parted his lips, his tongue pushing open Charlie's lips and slipping into the other man's mouth.

Charlie went still in shock when Willy brought him into a kiss. Keeping still, he closed his eyes, praying it wasn't a dream. When Willy's tongue entered his mouth, he finally responded. Moaning into Willy's mouth, he parted his lips further, moving his own tongue against Willy's. Shuddering as Willy drew back he looked hesitantly into violet eyes, breathing heavily. Only then he noticed his robe had fallen to the floor and he was fully aroused. Blushing heavily he stepped back to get his robe from the floor when Willy stopped him.

"Why put that back on, when it'll only be removed again?" Willy asked, a glint in his eyes. Willy felt a heady sensation taking over his mind as he gazed at the fully revealed man in his arms. Noticing the effect his kiss had had on the smaller man he stepped forward, removing his gloves as he did so. Pulling Charlie's body to him, and running a long smooth hand down Charlie's quivering body he stopped at the man's arousal. "Is this what you want?" he asked, gently stroking the man.

Shuddering, Charlie went limp in Willy's arms. When the smooth motion did not stop, he nodded jerkily. Gasping as he felt the other man gently squeeze.

"I do believe a bed would be much more comfortable," Willy said with a giggle as he carried Charlie over to the bed, laying him down and climbing atop him covering his mouth once more in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Charlie lay gasping in Willy's arms on the bed, basking in the warmth of the man that held so tightly on to him.

"It took me this long to figure out what I was feeling," Willy mused as he stroked Charlie's back. "It took me five years. That incident when you fell in the river. That was when I started to realize."

"So that's why you were asking me those ridiculously hard questions at dinner that night." Charlie mumbled, half-asleep and very comfortable.

"Yes," Willy agreed with a giggle.

"I think we need to take the day off." Charlie mumbled lazily as he yawned into Willy's chest.

"That tired?" Willy asked with a sly smirk.

"Ye…no," Charlie gasped as he felt hands once more roaming over his body.

"I must say though, I do agree with taking the rest of the day off." Willy giggled as he rolled Charlie onto his back once more. "We have forever after all, and candy can wait a day out of forever." he giggled.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like that. It's hard to write Wonka, but fun, in my opinion. I mean, he's a rather complex person if one thinks on it. But, I do hope I kept both him and Charlie in character for the most part. Well, tell me what you think. I might be writing another fic on CatCF at a later time. 


End file.
